1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device capable of communicating with a CEC device and a connected device searching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard is being used at the present time in the transmission of a video signal and an audio signal between a TV set and a video recorder.
In the HDMI standard, the Consumer Electronic Control (CEC) standard has been defined as an option (refer to Nonpatent Literature 1). The CEC standard is a serial communication protocol which enables HDMI-connected devices to control one another via one (CEC terminal) of the HDMI terminals.    Nonpatent Literature 1: High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.3a, Hitachi, Ltd./Matushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd./Philips Consumer Electronics, International B.V./Silicon Image, Inc./Sony Corporation/Thomson Inc./Toshiba Corporation Nov. 10, 2006